my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1.5: Mahiro and the Toilet
MAHIRO AND THE TOILET OMAKE ( EXTRA ) CHAPTER 1.5 Japanese title : まひろとトイレ (Mahiro To Toire) Previously Mahiro receives from their sister an early " Very Best Christmas Present Ever " that they needed so much, but would never ask for or ever consider for themselves. Mad Scientist Mihari, the sister, has changed her sibling from a miserable, unhappy, worthless teenage male, into a cute, pretty teenage female ! Mahiro soon finds out that she is an anatomically correct female, something that was sorely needed given that her correct gender identity has always been female. Mahiro also discovers that she is no longer interested in eroge videos, something that occupied her interests in former times. This Chapter's Story The day that Mahari noticed that she had transformed to that of a cute, teenage female, that afternoon she sought out the comfort of playing video games. She told herself that she could continue to play, regardless of the dilemma of being a guy or a gal. She chose an especially difficult search-and-destroy game. As the hours rolled by, she not only worked her way up the various levels of the game, but became increasingly restless. Upon reaching the top level, the last level before the " Boss " came out to challenge her, she now was openly and restlessly fidgeting, big time ! Finally, with the " Boss " entry immanent, she bursts out with a revelation, in full color, of epic proportions ! . . . . The handwriting is on the wall ! " I GOTTA USE THE TOILET !!! " But there is no way ''she can leave her video game, ''not now ! With a menacing look on her face, she spies the empty water bottle from that morning, when she first got out of bed. With an almighty, supreme effort, with one hand she slips down her PJ's to position the bottle in just the right place, and with the other hand, work the joystick to keep the game play going. Soon, another revelation cuts loose, quietly this time and all to herself--- " i don't have one anymore . . . . . . . . where do I put it . . . . . . . . Uh . . . . . . . Uhhhh . . . . . . . " With seconds ticking off like a time bomb, inextricably, all Hell breaks loose !!! Mahiro deftly pulls up her PJ's and bursts out of her bedroom, resetting her laser blaster for just one target and destination ! THE TOILET ! " GEEEZ !!! " Holding her hand against the Floodgates of Heaven, and with the speed of light, she zeros in on the upstairs toilet. How do you spell R-E-L-I-E-F ??? Standing up to pull on her PJ's, she makes her way back to the bedroom, only to hear the sounds of a tremendous battle with the " Boss " taking place, with her character doing nothing but dying a dozen times over . . . . Mahiro sighs, and falls on her bed. " The Thrill of Victory and The Agony of Defeat !" The joy of using the toilet for the first time as a girl VS the pain and sorrow of losing this most difficult video game to the " Boss " ! Slowly, she grabs her pillow, and holding it to her face, cries her little heart out . . . . Chapter Lookback Mihari watched the entire drama on the monitor, but says nothing. Later that evening, she goes and checks on Mahari, and comments that she looks like a dead fish. Mahari tries a little encouragement, but with mixed results. Otaku Fan's Comments on This Chapter ;James Rye / 3 Months ago Why would you ever want to pee in a bottle??? ;Walter Viii Britannia / 3 Months ago Only hardcore gamers would know...which btw I am not. Category:Chapters